Sans chemise
by frenchnuts
Summary: C'est Noël et Mulder tient absolument à convaincre Scully d'enquêter pendant cette nuit très spéciale autour d'un certain bonhomme en rouge. Comment Mulder se retrouve-t-il sans chemise ?  c'était mon défi...  A vous de lire !


**Disclaimer**** : X-Files et ses personnages appartiennent à Chris Carter, à la 1013th productions et à la Fox. L'histoire, elle, est de moi -)**

**Petite fic de Noël… (c'est frais mais c'est pas grave :-p)**

**SANS CHEMISE… **

**_Bureaux du FBI. Le 24 décembre à 18h00._**

- Ma chemise qu'il existe !  
>Dana Scully leva les yeux au ciel et tenta une feinte sur la gauche pour se faufiler jusqu'à la porte du bureau – du cagibi devrait-on dire – que son collègue et elle partageait depuis quelques années maintenant.<br>- Mulder, laisse-moi sortir. Je vais être en retard et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes rêvasseries enfantines.  
>- Voyez-vous ça ! Madame-« Moi, je suis une adulte et je vous proute à la figure, les enfants »…<br>- Mulder !  
>- Scully, c'est une affaire non classée. Il y a de très nombreux témoignages depuis près d'une centaine d'année maintenant…<br>- Je t'en prie, souffla-t-elle avec exaspération.  
>- Tous concordent !<br>- Tu m'en diras tant !  
>- Un vieil homme habillé de rouge avec une longue barbe blanche, fugitivement aperçu entre les cheminées du monde entier, insista-t-il d'un air docte. J'ai un diaporama, si tu veux, proposa-t-il avec une mine pénétrée en désignant son vidéoprojecteur…<br>Elle soupira et se rassit sur le siège.  
>- J'espère que tu as prévu « Jingle Bells » en fond musical au moins ? !<br>- Scully…  
>Il posa son postérieur sur le bureau à côté d'elle. Elle pivota et leva vers lui un visage résigné. Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents.<br>- Pourquoi serais-je fou de penser que tout cela requiert un examen sérieux tandis que toi et ta famille, ainsi que quelques centaines de millions d'autres êtres humains tellement censés, vous prévoyez cette nuit de célébrer la naissance d'un gamin enfanté sans la moindre relation sexuelle et qui serait mort pour mieux vivre parmi nous mais… invisible !  
>Sur le dernier mot, il battit des bras en roulant des yeux, mimant vaguement un fantôme. Elle le fusilla du regard.<br>- Alors, triompha-t-il, lequel de nous deux a des rêvasseries enfantines, hein ? !  
>Elle eut un mouvement d'humeur.<br>- Écoute, si c'est pour critiquer une fois de plus mes convictions religieuses que tu as décidé de me retenir de soir, je crois qu'il vaut mieux arrêter tout de suite…  
>- Attends ! Il saisit son bras avec douceur alors qu'elle se levait. C'est tout le contraire que je veux… Je veux partager ce moment si… particulier avec toi.<br>Elle le dévisagea avec surprise.  
>- Tu es sérieux ?<br>- Je veux te prouver que le père Noël existe…  
>Un léger sourire adoucit les traits de sa partenaire. Son sourcil gauche se releva à peine, signe qu'elle attendait, non sans malice, une meilleure argumentation. Il poursuivit en l'enveloppant d'un regard de velours.<br>- … ou te prouver qu'une nuit de Noël peut encore rimer avec magie et poésie même si nous ne sommes plus des enfants…  
>Elle quitta ses yeux verts insistants sentant s'insinuer en elle un sentiment qui tenait un peu de l'embarras mais aussi de quelque chose de plus trouble. Une infime excitation peut-être…<br>Une sensation qui lui rappelait l'aube pâle de ces matins de décembre où, alors que le reste de la famille dormait encore, Mélissa, sa sœur aînée et elle, descendaient subrepticement les marches grinçantes de leur escalier. Elles s'approchaient du sapin étincelant de boules et de guirlandes lumineuses pour frôler dans un frisson de plaisir le papier doré des cadeaux posés à ses pieds. Puis elles humaient les odeurs de chocolat chaud du retour de la messe de minuit qui parfumaient encore leur salon et écoutaient la mélodie grisante des paquets que l'on secoue avec précaution pour en deviner le contenu… Le sourire de Dana s'élargit lorsque, l'espace d'une seconde, elle se représenta sa propre image, encore enfant, en train de monter l'expédition « Père Noël » accompagnée, non plus de Mélissa, mais d'un Mulder rajeuni, autoritaire et charmeur comme un grand cousin prenant la tête de la petite classe.  
>Il remarqua le rire qu'elle retenait. Et s'illumina à son tour.<br>- Scully, dis-moi oui !  
>Elle hocha la tête sincèrement désolée.<br>- Je ne peux pas. Je dois retrouver ma famille dans deux heures… soupira-t-elle.  
>- Alors, voilà ce qu'on va faire, décréta-t-il en la tenant par les épaules, légèrement penché vers elle. Je t'y conduis. Tu déposes tes cadeaux. Tu leur souhaites de bonnes fêtes. Et je t'enlève pour le reste de la nuit !<br>- Mulder…  
>Elle était de plus en plus séduite par l'idée. Se faire l'échappée belle ! Pour une fois !<br>- Scully, tu crèves d'envie de te soustraire à ce repas mortel où je parie que Bill trouvera bien le moyen de te glisser une fois de plus que tu es encore seule et…  
>Cette seule pensée échauffait déjà ses oreilles.<br>- Ça suffit Mulder !  
>- Cède à tes envies ! Viens avec moi, ajouta-t-il plus bas… Par charité chrétienne, tenta-t-il dans une ultime manœuvre en prenant une moue misérable digne d'un Oliver Twist.<br>Elle éclata de rire. Et le rose envahit ses joues comme une petite fille.  
>- J'abdique. Tu as gagné. Enlève-moi !…<br>- Magnifique ! Il saisit sa veste avec enthousiasme et lui ouvrit le chemin. Tu vas voir : j'ai le poste d'observation idéal pour notre surveillance.  
>- Mouais, commenta-t-elle avec un brin d'inquiétude. Mais dépose-moi d'abord chez moi, s'il te plaît…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Trois heures plus tard. Une cabane au milieu des bois._**

Assis sur les couvertures, ils terminaient leur tasse de vin chaud.  
>- C'est délicieux, apprécia-t-elle en fermant les yeux une fois de plus.<br>- Recette de ma grand-mère ! Réservée aux grandes occasions, attention !  
>- Ce genre de… soirée, tu l'avais déjà fait ? Je veux dire, ajouta-t-elle un peu embarrassée, avec quelqu'un d'autre ?<br>- Jamais ! Il fallait une vraie scoute pour ça !  
>- Pourquoi ? ironisa-t-elle le nez toujours dans les effluves épicés. Y aurait-il quoi que ce soit qui puisse te faire penser qu'une femme normale n'apprécierait pas de passer son réveillon de Noël dans une cabane, ensevelie sous la neige et perdue au milieu de nulle part ? !<br>- A deux pas de l'atelier des lutins du Père Noël tout de même, rectifia-t-il avec un sérieux imperturbable.  
>Elle rit. Il se tourna vers elle.<br>- Le fait est que je crois que peu de femmes normales apprécieraient ça. Il la fixait avec intensité. Je crois qu'il faut au moins une femme exceptionnelle pour cela. Il marqua un temps. Je t'attendais, je crois.  
>Elle leva vers lui un regard troublé. Il soutint ce regard et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, le souffle court. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent où le battement de leurs cœurs se fit presque aussi fort que le hululement du hibou à l'extérieur de la frêle construction. Elle se reprit la première et avec une grimace rougissante, elle se défit de l'examen insistant de Mulder. Le feu crépitait plus faiblement. Elle se redressa.<br>- Attends, interrompit-il en lui attrapant le bras.  
>- Oui ? interrogea-t-elle d'une voix altérée en évitant de croiser son regard.<br>- Assieds-toi et donne-moi juste quelques secondes, intima-t-il.  
>Elle s'exécuta et se concentra sur la chaleur que dégageaient les dernières bûches. Peut-être pour oublier celle qui montait en elle irrésistiblement depuis quelques minutes.<br>Il revint avec un discret paquet et une enveloppe blanche. Elle eut un petit rire soulagé. Ce n'était que ça…  
>Elle glissa sa main dans la poche de son manteau et en sortit à son tour un minuscule cadeau aux reflets argentés.<br>- On échange, partenaire ?  
>Elle rit de son air gourmand.<br>- Joyeux Noël, Mulder. Elle lui tendit son présent.  
>- Joyeux Noël, Scully. Il offrit le sien à son tour. Je parierai pour la voiture de mes rêves, blagua-t-il en dépliant le paquet avec précaution. Et dedans, ce sont les clés !<br>- Presque ! Elle dévoila un fin rectangle de plastique et resta interdite pendant une courte seconde. Une clé USB, Mulder ?  
>Il se pencha vers elle, délaissant momentanément le papier brillant.<br>- Pas n'importe quelle clé. Ma sélection de ce qui se fait de mieux en musique !  
>- Elvis chante Noël ? taquina-t-elle.<br>- Louis Amstrong, Jeff Buckley, Cat Stevens, Simon and Garfunkel, Gershwin… et ta chanson préférée.  
>Elle se tourna vers lui, abasourdie. Ce n'était pas possible et pourtant… il en était capable !<br>- Mais… tu ne la connais pas.  
>- Je te connais, toi…<br>- Tu me fais marcher…  
>- Tu crois ça ? susurra-t-il.<br>Et il se mit à fredonner ces notes… ces improbables notes qu'elle aimait tant. Elle tomba des nues.  
>- Comment… ? ! supplia-t-elle en lui prenant le bras. Il rit et poursuivit sa petite mélodie.<br>- C'est de la transmission de pensée, Scully !  
>- La vérité Mulder !<br>- C'est la vérité. Je vois en toi comme dans un livre ouvert… taquina-t-il en se dégageant pour mieux saisir son poignet et la ramener vers lui dans un mouvement suggestif.  
>Ils se turent, savourant juste l'instant sensuel volé aux tendres convenances qu'ils avaient tacitement établies depuis si longtemps. Elle marqua un temps.<br>- Vraiment ? Et là, tu lis quoi en moi ? sourit-elle.  
>- Que je suis sur un terrain dangereux, peut-être…<br>- Mmm…  
>- Et je crois que mon cas risque de s'aggraver avec… ça.<br>Il lui tendit la petite enveloppe.  
>- Ouvre.<br>Avec une légère hésitation, elle défit le cachet et en sortit un petit carton couleur crème. Elle leva ses yeux vers Fox puis les reporta vers l'écriture sur la carte. Elle déchiffra les deux phrases dans un silence tendu.  
>- Alors ?<br>Il avait beau prendre un air confiant, il n'en menait pas large. Lentement, elle releva la tête et passa fugacement ses doigts dans la tignasse brune de Mulder. Et un léger sourire s'épanouit sur son visage.  
>- Alors ? Je le garde… précieusement.<br>Il soupira, visiblement soulagé.  
>- Tu pourrais peut-être terminer d'ouvrir ton cadeau, non ?<br>- Oui !  
>Avec une excitation évidente, il termina de défaire son discret paquet. Et brusquement, il éclata de rire en faisant glisser un porte-clés rond entre ses doigts.<br>- Ça me rappelle quelque chose !  
>Elle sourit largement.<br>- J'ai eu un peu de mal à le trouver, mais ça m'a semblé une bonne idée, commenta-t-elle en extirpant de sa poche un porte-clés en tous points identique. Maintenant, nous sommes en quelque sorte un peu comme des compagnons de mission !  
>- Apollo 11…, murmura-t-il rêveur. Tu me proposes la lune, Scully ?<br>- La lune… pour commencer !  
>Leurs regards se croisèrent.<br>- Il y a un petit mot gravé, ajouta-t-elle avec une pudeur joliment rougissante.  
>Il retourna le cercle d'argent. Lu. Et se tut longuement. Il s'avança vers le foyer, les yeux tournés vers les flammes, et glissa avec cérémonie le porte-clés à sa ceinture. Puis, à l'aveuglette, il saisit derrière lui le bras de Scully et se coula doucement vers sa main.<br>- Merci…  
>Sa voix était un peu étranglée. Son émotion était manifeste.<p>

Touché.

Un partout !

- Il faudrait un peu de bois pour la nuit.  
>Elle se leva.<br>- Et il ne faut pas perdre de vue notre objectif, approuva-t-il en suivant le mouvement.  
>- Survivre ? plaisanta-t-elle.<br>- Voir le vieux barbu !  
>Ils sortirent en se bousculant gentiment.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Là !  
>La voix de son partenaire lui parvint sur sa gauche. Elle n'y voyait presque rien, se guidant davantage à la lueur de la lune qu'à celle de sa petite torche.<br>- Qu'y a-t-il Mulder ? s'enquit-elle les bras chargés en avançant prudemment dans la neige fraîche et profonde.  
>- Chut ! intima-t-il. Par ici ! Et ne fais pas de bruit !<br>- Mais…  
>Elle sentit un bras la saisir par la taille et la renverser sur le matelas blanc, tendre mais glacé. De surprise, elle lâcha son fagot et voulut protester mais il lui plaqua sa main sur sa bouche.<br>- Regarde ! chuchota-t-il en lui désignant une forme sombre un peu plus loin, à la lisière de la forêt.  
>Elle prit sur elle pour faire abstraction de la position plus qu'inhabituelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Il était presque allongé sur elle et elle sentait la chaleur de sa paume sur ses lèvres. Par jeu et dans un élan spontané, elle souffla un air tiède sur les doigts larges de Mulder. Il tressaillit et baissa son visage vers elle avec étonnement. Puis avec un sourire confus qu'elle devinait à la clarté nocturne, il libéra sa bouche.<br>- Regarde là bas ! insista-t-il.  
>Elle suivit son index.<br>L'image était belle à couper le souffle. La silhouette fière et élancée se tenait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Somptueuse. Royale. La nature comme une nativité…  
>- Un cerf, murmura-t-elle les yeux écarquillés d'émerveillement.<br>Il approcha sa bouche de la fine oreille de Dana.  
>- Ce ne serait pas plutôt… un renne ? !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Viens te réchauffer. Tu es frigorifiée !  
>Elle se tenait sur le pas de la porte et le regardait d'un air qui lui parut bizarre. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une impression née de la semi-obscurité de leur refuge, se dit-il.<br>- Scully, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?…  
>Elle s'approcha et les flammes de leur humble foyer lui révélèrent la mine définitivement mutine de son amie.<br>- Mulder, nous n'avons pas vu de père Noël, n'est-ce pas ?…  
>Elle avait une idée derrière la tête, il en aurait juré.<br>- Ma foi, pas ce soir. Je dois l'admettre.  
>Il haussa les épaules en affectant un air contrit. Elle avança encore… très lentement.<br>- Bien ! ponctua-t-elle avec une sensuelle détermination pleine de sous-entendus qui fit courir des frissons dans son dos. Alors je crois que tu me dois quelque chose…  
>- Diable ! Et qu'est-ce que je te dois ? ! se défendit-il avec un rire rauque.<br>Elle s'agenouilla et tendit sa main avec une fausse innocence.  
>- Ta chemise, je te prie ! susurra-t-elle.<p>

Il la fixa avec stupéfaction, puis un large sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il se mit debout. Ôta sa parka et son pull de laine, et déboutonna lentement les premiers boutons de sa chemise sans quitter Scully des yeux. Pour le coup, celle-ci commençait à perdre un peu de sa contenance. Mais elle ne détourna pas son regard lorsque Mulder écarta les deux pans de son vêtement dévoilant son torse glabre et si parfaitement musclé.  
>- Madame, je n'ai qu'une parole !<br>Il enleva l'habit. Elle eut un petit rire brouillé. A son tour, il s'agenouilla face à elle et déposa avec cérémonie la chemise dans les mains de sa partenaire.  
>- Elle est à toi !<br>Elle se noya dans ses yeux verts et posa la chemise à ses pieds, juste devant le feu. A son tour, elle se débarrassa de sa canadienne. Puis, doucement, elle monta ses doigts fins jusqu'à la peau pâle du ventre de Mulder, les fit glisser sur lui dans un effleurement bouleversant de tendresse et passa dans son dos en murmurant d'une voix sourde.  
>- J'espère que tu n'es pas trop déçu… de ne plus pouvoir croire au père Noël…<br>Elle se colla contre son dos et posa sa joue sur son épaule si solide. Ils restèrent quelques secondes à contempler ainsi les flammes danser devant eux. Puis, il baissa les yeux sur les mains si douces de Scully qui caressaient timidement sa poitrine. Il attrapa doucement ses bras et les referma autour de lui en déposant un discret baiser sur la chair délicate.  
>- Je ne suis pas déçu, Scully. Au contraire ! Ce soir, j'y crois plus que jamais !…<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**_Le 25 décembre. 11h00. Quartier de Georgetown._**

Il gara la voiture sur le trottoir opposé et jeta un œil vers la coquette maison de Margareth Scully.  
>- Je crois que tu vas avoir droit à un comité d'accueil… nota-t-il avec une grimace comique.<br>Elle se pencha un peu et aperçut la haute stature de Bill qui fumait devant la porte. Les bras repliés sur la poitrine, il les fixait d'un air ouvertement belliqueux.  
>- Je vois, murmura-t-elle.<br>Elle souffla un coup sous le regard attentif de Mulder et attrapa le loquet de la portière avec résolution. Sans commentaire, elle sortit et fit le tour de la voiture pendant qu'il s'extirpait de son côté. Elle s'arrêta devant lui, indifférente à son frère qui s'était redressé et venait de faire un pas dans leur direction.  
>Elle dévisagea son partenaire avec un sourire espiègle. Qu'il lui rendit avec bonheur. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains devant un Bill interloqué.<br>Ce fut elle qui précipita leur rencontre en agrippant son cou de ses doigts enjôleurs et décidés. Elle lui vola le premier baiser. Puis l'élan les emporta, loin, très loin des envieux… dans les douceurs chaudes et humides des jeux de lèvres, des langues tendres et taquines.  
>Sourds à tout ce qui ne parlait pas le langage intime du corps, ils entendirent à peine les grognements outrés du militaire.<br>Elle quitta la bouche voluptueuse de Mulder pour venir goûter le sel de la peau légèrement rugueuse de son menton. Puis ses lèvres glissèrent dans son cou et se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à son oreille.  
>- Pour le plaisir, murmura-t-elle. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre. Merci Mulder…<br>- Joyeux Noël, chuchota-t-il sur le même ton.  
>Elle laissa retomber ses mains en suivant la courbe des bras de son partenaire, lui lança un dernier sourire complice et d'un pas léger, elle fit volte-face et se dirigea vers la maison familiale.<p>

- Salut Bill ! envoya-t-elle avec jubilation en lui claquant une bise.  
>- Mmm…, grogna-t-il d'humeur acrimonieuse.<br>- Oui ? Tu as un commentaire à faire, peut-être ? défia-t-elle.  
>- Tu fais chier !<br>Elle éclata de rire.  
>- Meilleurs vœux à toi aussi !<br>Son frère l'étudia avec un soupçon de remords. Et avec un faible sourire, il la prit dans ses bras non sans adresser une œillade virile et possessive en direction de Mulder. Lequel lui retourna un signe de main des plus enjoués.  
>- T'as un goût de chiottes en matière de mecs…<br>- Oui, en effet, car il se trouve que je t'aime quand même, ironisa-t-elle.  
>Elle rayonnait. Et comme à chaque fois qu'elle était ainsi, Bill succomba.<br>- Reconnaissons-lui la capacité de te mettre dans un bel état, marmonna-t-il à contre-cœur.  
>- Mince ! C'est une bénédiction fraternelle ? chambra-t-elle en l'embrassant à nouveau sur la joue, plus touchée qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre.<br>- Ah ça, jamais !  
>- Au temps pour moi ! L'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru au père Noël !<br>Il la regarda avec tendresse.  
>- Le père Noël, je sais pas. Mais qui sait… Peut-être qu'un jour, il y aura un miracle… et que je pourrais m'y faire.<p>

Le sourire aux lèvres, Mulder les suivit des yeux tandis qu'ils rentraient dans la maison. Et son regard s'arrêta sur la fenêtre du salon. Margareth Scully lui adressait un salut joyeux derrière les vitres qu'elle ouvrit précipitamment.  
>- Bonjour Fox, héla-t-elle gaiement. Voulez-vous rester déjeuner ? Vous êtes le bienvenu, vous savez !<br>- Non merci Madame Scully, s'excusa-t-il. Une autre année peut-être ?…  
>- Mais j'y compte bien !<p>

Il s'éloigna et s'apprêta à remonter dans la voiture. Mais un détail juste à ses pieds sur le bitume attira son attention. Il se pencha et découvrit une carte de visite cartonnée dont l'écriture lui était familière. La sienne, en fait…  
>Il relut avec émotion les mots qu'il avait griffonnés la veille.<p>

_« Bon pour un baiser devant ton frère ou en public.  
>Pour le faire bisquer ou juste pour le plaisir… »<em>

Il se tourna vers le refuge des Scully. Il avait l'impression d'entendre son rire, aussi précisément qu'il sentait encore le goût si délicieux de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son visage s'éclaira un peu plus encore.  
>Pour le plaisir… Elle avait dit Pour le plaisir !<p>

**FIN.**


End file.
